


My Way Home Is Through You.

by MinamoePicachu



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Gerard way/reader - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamoePicachu/pseuds/MinamoePicachu
Summary: Gerard x Child reader. One shot.





	My Way Home Is Through You.

Third person p.o.v

It was the year 1943. War was parading through the streets of the city. The (l/n) family were huddled up in their bomb shelter after a report was given that there were bombers heading straight for their town. Little 5 year old (y/n) was unaware of the danger that was on its way and she was very confused, not understanding why they had to hide in the dark bunker in their back yard. She gripped her mothers red dress and lightly pulled on it to gain her attention. Her mother looked down at her little girl and smiled softly. "Mommy what's going on? What are we doing here?" She asked with curiosity sparkling in her young, wide wonder filled eyes. Her mothers smile faltered slightly before she kneels down to look her daughter in the eye. "We have to stay down here for awhile sweetie. It's not safe to be up there right now but don't you worry. As long as we stay here everything is going to be fine." She said kindly but fear was evident in her eyes. (Y/n) shook her head in understanding even though she wasn't sure way the surface wasn't safe. But she was just a child and it didn't matter to her. She trusted her parents and they said everything was going to be okay. That's all she needed.

All was quiet for a moment until screams cut through the silence. Screams asking for help and yelling that the bombers were close. She saw her father looking at her mother. "We can't just sit here and do nothing. We have to help them!" Her father said and her mother nodded in agreement. She turned back to the little girl and picked her up in her arms, walking over to a small closet and placing her tiny body inside. "I want you to stay in here for me, okay? Don't come out no matter what you hear. Daddy and I are going to help those people and we will be right back. Then you can come out." She said softly, stroking the girls (h/c) hair. 

The girl felt frightened at the thought of being alone. She shook her head furiously at her mother, tightly gripping on to her dress, trying to keep her there. "No mommy, you can't go!" She cried out. Her father walked over to her and hugged her before putting her back in the closet and giving her her teddy bear. "We won't be long. I promise. Everything is going to be fine. We'll be back before you know it." He said. She nodded reluctantly and then her father closed the door and they left to help the people outside.

For awhile she waited, hoping to hear her parents returning but instead she heard something far more terrifying. Loud banging coming from the surface, the earth shook beneath her feet and she heard things falling from the shelves. She was so scared she didn't know what was happening and she started to cry.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ °*° ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Your P.O.V

I was all alone. Mommy and daddy haven't come back. I don't know for how long I've been down here but I'm scared. I just want mommy and daddy back. I started to cry again, holding my teddy close to my chest. I was tired of waiting for them so I decided it was time to go looking for them. I had climbed out of the closet awhile ago to eat some food. I moved over to the door of the shelter. With all the strength I could muster in my small, short arms I pushed the latch up and opened the door.

What I saw scared me more than anything. The houses and buildings were destroyed. Some were on fire. The town was in ruins and there wasn't another soul in sight. I stared to panic and I ran as fast as my little short legs could carry me. I screamed for my parents but they never answered. No one did. I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. My legs giving in from exhaustion,  getting scrapped when I fell. I just sat there in the middle of a broken down playground with my bleeding knees pressed to my chest, crying my eyes out.

"Hello?" Someone called out. My crying stopped and turned to little sniffles. I raised my head a little and saw a man standing near me in a funny looking green outfit. I remember my mommy telling me that men in green outfits are soldiers. He came closer to me and crouched down in front of me. "Hey there little one what's your name?" He asked kindly with a warm smile on his face. "(Y/n)." I managed to mumble. His smile only grew warmer. "Hi (y/n), I'm Gerard. Do you know where your parents are?" He asked. I shook my head and his smile fell. "How did you loose them?" He asked softly. "They left the shelter to help some people but then there was a big noise and everything went shaky and they didn't come back." I said sniffling and another tear rolled down my cheek. He looked sadly at me because he knew what happened to them and he understood that pain. He had just lost his brother to war just like I lost my parents. "I'm sorry kid." He said.

"I just want to go home." I said rubbing my (y/c) eyes. "So do I." He said with a sigh. "Let's go home together." I replied after seeing a tear fall down his face. He smiled at me then picked me up. I hugged him then pulled away slightly and put my small hands on his face, wiping at his tears. He put his big hand on mine and held it to his face.

"Let's go home." He said smiling.


End file.
